Com o pensamento nas nuvens
by Fabi
Summary: Naoko vê seus amigos continuando suas vidas e procura por um grande amor. Relacionado cos os fics Mentiras e Felicidade e Um dia...


Olá! Este é o meu mais recente fanfic. Ele é sobre Naoko e sua busca em realizar seus sonhos. Criei alguns dos personagens da história, de outros procurei descobrir os nomes completos. Se errei em algum destes nome peço desculpas e o favor de me mandarem a grafia correta, para que eu possa corrigi-la nas próximas histórias. Eu disse próximas? Claro que sim, pois estou trabalhando em mais algumas. Uma delas é sobre Rika e seu professor, outra sobre nossa amada e, por vezes, odiada Meiling, uma outra que é, digamos, surpresa, mas que fala sobre o mais lindo casal do universo, Sakura e Shaoran, e estou pensando em escrever uma sobre Chiharo e Takashi. Acho que eles merecem uma história. Agradeço todas as mensagens que estou recebendo, sejam elas boas ou ruins, pois isto me anima a escrever. Até!

Boa Leitura!

COM O PENSAMENTO NAS NUVENS

Por Fabi

__

"Por isso na impaciência

Desta sede de saber,

Como as aves do deserto – 

As almas buscam beber...

Oh! Bendito o que semeia

Livros... livros à mão cheia...

E manda o povo pensar!

O livro caindo n'alma

É germe – que faz a palma,

É chuva – que faz o mar."

Naoko estava chegando em casa. Ela havia ido ao casamento de Rika com o professor Terada. 'Quem imaginaria que aqueles dois um dia iriam mesmo casar. E eu que achei que a fixação de Rika pelo nosso professor fosse apenas uma paixão de criança.' Pensa a jovem consigo mesma.

Todos os seus colegas de primário estavam felizes. Ela havia feito amizades muito boas naqueles anos, amizades que perduravam até os dias de hoje. Só o que a entristecia era que cada um deles tinha sua vida agora, o que fazia com que sobrasse pouco tempo para que eles se reunissem. A turma só se encontrava nas comemorações, fossem estas noivados, casamentos, aniversários, formaturas ou, no caso dela, no lançamento de um novo livro.

De todos os seus amigos de primário, ela era a única que não havia encontrado sua 'cara-metade' ainda. Rika tinha o seu adorado professor, e eles finalmente haviam casado; Chiharo estava noiva de Takashi Yamazaki. Este até foi o maior engano que a turma cometeu, ela lembrava bem. Eles estavam reunidos na festa de formatura de Tomoyo quando Yamazaki contou a todos que ele havia pedido Chiharo em casamento. Todos os amigos se olharam e começaram a rir, pois acharam que era apenas outra mentira do rapaz. Neste momento Chiharo começou a chorar. Daí eles perceberam que a história não era uma mentira. Depois de muito trabalho, conseguiram acalmar Chiharo. Mas o que foi mais divertido foi vê-la pular no pescoço de Yamazaki, querendo estrangulá-lo, dizendo que se ele não contasse tantas mentiras, nada disso teria acontecido. Realmente, a formatura de Tomoyo foi memorável.

A própria Tomoyo estava namorando firme com Eriol, que havia estudado com eles na 5ª série. 'Os dois realmente combinam', pensou Naoko com firmeza. Eles formavam um casal muito bonito, talentoso e inteligente. Os recitais que faziam eram famosos e sempre muito concorridos. 

Mas de toda aquela turma, o casal mais falado era Sakura e Shaoran. Os dois se gostavam desde a 5 série. Shaoran teve que ir embora para Hong Kong naquele ano, e Sakura não foi mais a mesma até que ele voltou no 1º colegial. Desde então, eles se tornaram inseparáveis. Todos se divertiam provocando os dois, pois eles eram extremamente tímidos e coravam por nada. Até hoje Naoko queria saber onde Shaoran arrumou coragem para pedir Sakura em casamento na frente de todos no dia de sua formatura do colegial. Como a turma comemorara este noivado gritando 'já era hora' no meio da cerimônia. Ela também lembrava que o irmão de Sakura teve um ataque na platéia devido ao pedido de casamento. Foi a melhor formatura a que Naoko havia ido, mesmo não levando em consideração que ela também se formou. E pensar que esta dupla se casaria apenas seis meses depois da formatura e Sakura, agora, estava esperando seu primeiro filho. O tempo passa muito rápido... logo eles teriam um nascimento para comemorar.

No ano em que eles se formaram, ela começou a freqüentar a universidade de Tóquio, cursando Língua e Literatura Japonesa. Sua formatura foi no ano anterior e agora Naoko havia realizado seu sonho: ser escritora. Seu primeiro livro se tornou um 'best-seller' e ficou semanas na lista dos mais vendidos no gênero ficção. O segundo livro teve um sucesso semelhante, e agora ela estava trabalhando no terceiro. Havia até um diretor de cinema americano querendo negociar com ela a adaptação de seu primeiro livro para o cinema. Naoko iria concordar, desde que ela fizesse a adaptação.

Mas Naoko estava começando a se sentir solitária. Ela já estava com 24 anos e, vendo todos os seus melhores amigos com a vida amorosa resolvida, a solidão havia começado a bater. Por que será que ela não conhecia ninguém interessante? Claro que havia conhecido vários rapazes ao longo dos anos, mas com nenhum deles havia conseguido manter uma conversa interessante por mais de 40 minutos. Os que tinham a imaginação fértil como a dela já estavam comprometidos com alguém.

'Quem sabe um dia....' foi tudo o que pensou antes de dormir.

__

Um mês e meio depois...

Novamente a turma havia se reunido. Estavam todos no saguão do hospital, fazendo companhia a um Shaoran muito ansioso.

"Por que está demorando tanto? Será que aconteceu algo com Sakura?" perguntou nervoso.

"Se aconteceu, eu te mato por tê-la engravidado." Retrucou um Touya muito preocupado.

"Calma, rapazes, isto sempre demora, ainda mais quando é parto natural, quem escolhe a hora de nascer é a criança, e não nós." Colocou o professor Kinomoto, tentando acalmar seu filho e seu genro.

"Eu não entendo por que não fostes junto, Shaoran, os médicos iam te deixar entrar." Falou Naoko.

"Sakura não deixou. Ela disse que eu estava muito nervoso, e isto a estava dando nos nervos. Droga! Eu não devia ter feito a vontade dela."

Naquele momento, um homem alto, todo de branco, entrou no recinto. O olhar dele parou por um momento em Naoko. 'Como ela é bonita', pensou, antes de perguntar.

"Sr. Li?"

"Sou eu", disse Shaoran depressa, "Como está minha Sakura? E nosso bebê?"

"Mãe e filho vão bem. O senhor é pai de um belo garoto, que nasceu com quase três quilos e meio. Sua esposa quer vê-lo. Por aqui."

Shaoran o seguiu rapidamente, enquanto todos no saguão festejavam. Sua turma havia ganho um novo membro.

Naoko também havia se impressionado com o jovem médico. 'Ele parece tão inteligente. Será que o verei novamente?'

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando o jovem retornou a sala para dizer que todos podiam ir ver o recém nascido e seus pais, que já estavam no quarto. Os parentes, tanto de Sakura quanto de Shaoran, foram primeiro. Depois que eles saíssem seria a vez dos amigos.

Naoko estava sentada um pouco distante dos outros, pois não queria atrapalhar os casais. O jovem médico se aproximou dela.

"Por que você está aqui tão sozinha? Seus amigos estão todos felizes." Perguntou.

Naoko olhou para ele. Ela não sabia bem o porquê, mas sentiu que podia confiar naquele jovem.

"Também estou feliz. Ninguém merece tanto uma família quanto Sakura e Shaoran, e eles esperavam a chegada do bebê com ansiedade. Mas estou sentindo falta de alguma coisa... deve ser uma bobagem."

"Não é, podes me contar do que sentes falta."

"Acho que me bateu o instinto maternal. Completei minha educação, minha vida profissional é um sucesso. Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de minha vida amorosa. E agora, uma de minhas melhores amigas se tornou mãe.... não sei bem o que sinto."

O jovem médico, aproveitando o pouco movimento daquela noite na maternidade, se sentou ao lado de Naoko, para conversar com ela. Ele havia pensado que ela era bonita, mas agora sabia que não era só isto. A moça era inteligente também.

"Acho que sei como te sentes. Eu estou fazendo minha residência, que termina no fim do ano. Minha carreira profissional parece bem promissora. Academicamente me sinto quase realizado, falta pouco para conseguir atingir minha meta. Mas posso dizer que minha vida amorosa é um fracasso. Não sei se sou eu o problema ou o quê, mas parece que não consigo ter uma conversa inteligente com nenhuma garota por muito tempo. Acho que é por isso que estou me especializando em obstetrícia. Enquanto não tenho meus filhos, eu ajudo os filhos dos outros a nascerem."

Naoko podia entendê-lo muito bem. Mas ela também estava surpresa. Era incrível que um homem tão... bonito estivesse sozinho.

"Mas que grosseria a minha, eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Naoko Yanagisawa."

"Você é Naoko Yanagisawa, a escritora! Sou seu fã, já li seus livros. Se eu adivinhasse que iria te encontrar, teria os trazido para que você os autografasse. Ah! Me desculpe. Meu nome é Yamato Hidae."

"Muito prazer em te conhecer, Dr. Hidae."

"Por favor, me chame de Yamato. Seria muito atrevimento meu te convidar para jantar comigo outro dia, gostaria de conversar sobre teus livros."

"Eu adoraria, mas só se me chamares de Naoko."

"Podes deixar. Esta sexta não trabalho à noite. Pode ser?"

"Sexta para mim está bom. A que horas?"

"Por volta das oito da noite. Posso te buscar?"

"Mas isto vai te dar trabalho."

"Eu não me importo."

"Então podes." E, abrindo sua bolsa, retirou um cartão com seu endereço e telefone, que entregou a Yamato. Neste momento, uma enfermeira o chamou, e ele se despediu de Naoko, dizendo um 'até sexta' para ela.

Quando ele se afastou, Naoko deixou escapar um suspiro. 'Sexta vai demorar a chegar.' Foi tudo o que pensou.

__

Sexta-feira à noite...

Yamato pegou Naoko pontualmente às 8h. Ele estava muito elegante de terno. Quando ele chegou, Naoko lhe entregou um exemplar de cada um de seus livros autografados para ele. O jovem ficou muito feliz.

"Como ela está linda." Pensou enquanto observava Naoko se dirigir ao carro dele. Ela usava um vestido azul que havia ficado muito bem nela. Ele correu a abrir a porta do carro para aquela bela jovem.

Eles foram a um restaurante italiano. Fizeram seus pedidos e depois começaram a conversar. Para a surpresa de ambos, a conversa foi muito interessante. Seus pedidos chegaram, eles jantaram e depois continuaram conversando, enquanto bebiam um pouco de vinho. Quando se deram por conta, já era quase meia-noite e eles ainda estavam no restaurante.

Pediram a conta, e Yamato levou Naoko para casa. Lá chegando, ele disse:

"Eu adorei a noite. Foi o melhor jantar que tive em muito tempo."

"Concordo plenamente. A comida estava deliciosa, o vinho saboroso, mas a melhor parte foi a companhia."

"Me sinto lisonjeado, mas também adorei a companhia. Vamos nos ver de novo?"

"Claro, eu adoraria."

"Que tal na próxima semana?"

"Semana que vem não posso. Estarei em Nagasaki promovendo meus livros. Mas na outra semana, com certeza."

"Então eu te ligo para marcarmos. E, antes que eu me esqueça, aqui está um cartão com meu endereço e telefone."

"Obrigada. Espero tua ligação."

Eles se despediram e Naoko entrou na sua casa. Como a noite fora divertida. Ela nunca aproveitara tanto assim um encontro. 'Eu já estou chamando de encontro? Nem tenho certeza de que foi um. Mas, sou obrigada a dar o braço a torcer, sair com um homem bonito, educado, inteligente, com uma conversa interessante, com uma vida profissional definida, 28 anos e solteiro é difícil. Será que este relacionamento tem chance de ir em frente? Bem, o jeito é dar tempo ao tempo, e esperar para ver.'

Yamato também estava em sua casa pensando naquele jantar. 'Naoko é incrível. Nunca conversei tanto tempo com uma moça, pois normalmente fico entediado depois de algum tempo. Mas ela é diferente... ela tem uma imaginação muito fértil, que sempre acrescenta algo novo a conversa. É inacreditável que uma moça tão bonita e inteligente não tenha namorado. Será que ela gostou de mim? Tomara que sim, pois eu acho que eu estou me apaixonando por ela...'

Duas semanas depois Naoko e Yamato voltaram a sair. E assim o fizeram por inúmeras vezes depois, sempre se encontrando quando Naoko não estava viajando ou Yamato não estava de plantão.

Três meses depois daquele primeiro jantar aconteceu o casamento de Chiharo e Takashi. Naoko convidou Yamato para ir com ela, e ele aceitou com prazer, tendo inclusive que trocar seu plantão na maternidade com um colega, mas ele não se importava. O rapaz estaria com a moça que havia roubado seu coração. Sim, ele se apaixonara por Naoko perdidamente, mas ainda não tivera coragem de contar a ela. Yamato estava resolvido a fazer isto na festa do casamento, de preferência enquanto eles estivessem dançando alguma música bem lenta.

Ele estava torcendo para que ela se sentisse da mesma maneira a seu respeito.

Novamente a turma de amigos se reuniu para outra celebração. O casamento foi muito bonito. Não faltou nada, pois inclusive Yamazaki contou uma de suas histórias sobre como haviam surgido as cerimônias de casamento no continente perdido de Atlântida na hora de dizer sim, fazendo com que a noiva quase o esganasse. 

A festa também foi muito bonita. Toda a turma de amigos, com exceção dos noivos, se sentou em uma grande mesa reservada especialmente para eles. Então chegou a hora de todos contarem as novidades. 

Eriol e Tomoyo comunicaram aos amigos seu noivado, o que arrancou exclamações de todos. O casal disse que iria fazer uma festa tão logo os pais do rapaz pudessem vir da Inglaterra. Rika e Yoshiyuki Terada também tinham novidades. Dentro de 7 meses eles seriam pais. Novamente todos comemoraram, inclusive mexendo com o casal que eles haviam sido muito mais rápidos do que Sakura e Shaoran, que levaram quase seis anos para terem seu primeiro filho. Eriol provocou Li perguntando o porque desta demora, se esta era devida a algum problema íntimo conjugal. Shaoran e Sakura viraram duas pimentas e rapidamente negaram, dizendo que eles primeiro quiseram aproveitar um pouco a vida a dois, antes de terem filhos. Com isto, passaram a falar do seu bebê, o pequeno Shaolin, e de tudo que este fizera nos seus três primeiros meses de vida. Meiling, que também estava presente, apresentou seu namorado, Jyou, ao grupo, que imediatamente começou a interrogá-lo, perguntando quais eram as intenções dele para com a jovem. Todos encabularam o rapaz até que Meiling os mandou parar. Por fim, todos na mesa se viraram para Naoko e Yamato, como se perguntando 'e vocês, são o quê?'. 

Naoko não sabia o que dizer. Neste momento, começou a tocar uma música bem lenta, como Yamato havia esperado. Ele convidou a jovem para dançar, livrando-a de responder aos amigos.

Os dois estavam dançando bem juntinhos quando Yamato se afastou um pouco e, olhando para Naoko bem dentro dos olhos, repetiu a pergunta silenciosa dos amigos dela: "E nós, somos o quê? Apenas amigos?"

Naoko também o encarou. Ela sabia que este momento chegaria. Durante aqueles meses em que conhecia Yamato, descobriu que seus sentimentos por ele eram mais profundos do que amizade. Ela o amava. Inclusive havia dedicado seu próximo livro, 'Com o pensamento nas nuvens', a ele, pois fora o jovem médico que lhe dera a inspiração necessária para terminá-lo. O livro deveria sair do prelo na próxima semana e, quando estivesse nas livrarias, todos saberiam o que ela sentia, pois na dedicatória estava escrito um 'para o meu amor e inspirador Yamato Hidae'. 

"Não, eu acho que somos mais do que amigos."

"Seríamos algo como... namorados?"

"Penso que sim."

Yamato sentiu seu coração bater mais forte a esta resposta. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijo carinhosamente, procurando mostrar o que sentia naquele beijo, e ficou feliz quando percebeu que Naoko correspondia ao toque de seus lábios.

"Naoko, eu te amo." Pronto, ele havia dito o que queria, agora sentia sua alma mais leve.

"Também te amo, Yamato", respondeu a jovem.

Os dois se abraçaram fortemente, se sentindo felizes, enquanto que a canção que eles dançavam chegava ao seu fim. O casal se aproximou da mesa onde estavam reunidos os colegas de Naoko e esta, olhando para todos, disse apenas; "Pessoal, este é o meu namorado, Yamato."

"Prazer em conhecê-los. Naoko fala muito de vocês." E ficaram ali, ouvindo as brincadeiras dos outros sobre eles, mas sem prestar muita atenção, perdidos naquele mundo particular das pessoas que descobrem o amor. Amor este que estava apenas começando a crescer.

__

Dois anos depois...

Como de hábito, toda aquela turma de amigos da escola primária de Tomoeda havia se reunido para mais uma celebração. Nos últimos dois anos eles comemoraram juntos aniversários, aniversários de casamento, duas formaturas, três noivados, dois casamentos, sendo um deles em Hong Kong, um nascimento, dois livros publicados e a estréia de um filme baseado em um daqueles livros, 'Com o pensamento nas nuvens', que havia sido um sucesso fabuloso, tanto de público quanto de crítica, sendo indicado ao Oscar de melhor roteiro adaptado, cuja premiação seria dentro de um mês. Agora eles estavam juntos para prestigiar o casamento de mais um membro do grupo, que era o único ainda solteiro.

Yamato estava ao altar esperando por sua noiva que, dentro de mais alguns minutos, seria sua esposa. Foi quando ele a viu, mais linda do que nunca, caminhando pelo corredor, de braços dados com seu pai.

Naoko estava feliz. Ela estava indo ao encontro do homem que amava e que a completava. Todos os seus amigos estavam presentes e torcendo por ela e por seu amado. Agora ela sentia que sua vida estava completa.

Finalmente, a solidão havia ido embora. Era o fim da busca que duas almas solitárias fizeram por tanto tempo. Elas haviam se encontrado e permaneceriam juntas até o fim.

N. da autora: A poesia que abre esta história é uma estrofe de 'O Livro e a América', de Antônio Frederico de Castro Alves.


End file.
